The Last of The Purebloods
by Crystal Vampire 678
Summary: Kai has been having strange dreams. What he doesn't know is he isn't human. All the other ninja despise him for some strange reason except for 1 ninja and Sensei. Can a select few help pull Kai out of the dark path he's going down. Or will he succumb to his bloodthirsty nature. Rated M for Violence and Sexual themes. No like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU KAI**

Red eyes shone in the darkness,

Glaring darkly at him.

 **WE NEED YOU KAI**

He didn't know what the difference was between right and wrong anymore.

He knew nothing.

 **HUMANS AREN'T YOUR FRIENDS KAI**

Sounds of screams and moans haunted him

Who could he trust?

 **WE'RE WARNING YOU KAI**

He was truly alone

No one could save him.

 **JUST COME BACK HOME KAI**

He was so confused

Yet the answer was so clear.

 **JUST GIVE IN KAI**

Did the ninja really hate him?

Was he useless?

 **YOU NEED BLOOD TO SURVIVE KAI**

Just give in.

It's not that simple.

 **YOU CAN'T RESIST!**

Kai bolted up in his bed, gasping for air as he frantically looked around the bedroom.

'It was just a nightmare' Kai let out a confused sigh. He had been having strange dreams lately, and it was slowly changing what he already knew about his past.

"Kai?" An annoyed voice growled.

Kai jumped in his bed when he heard the frustrated voice disturb his thoughts and turned his head in the direction of the voice. Annoyed brown eyes met scared and broken reddy yellow.

"It's 4:20am in the morning Kai. So could you please shut the hell up for once in your damn life?" A flash of betrayal and hurt flashed in Kai's eyes as he heard the black ninjas rather hurtful response.

"And besides shouldn't you be making breakfast for everyone. You don't want to go through that again do you?"

Giving Kai a smug grin he turned to his side going back to sleep, the faint chuckles of the others made Kai curl into a ball and whimper. Ever since the defeat Morro, the ninja, including Nya have been cruel for reasons that are a mystery to him.

Now he rarely even got more than an hours sleep because of nightmares and having to wake up extremely early to make breakfast and do all their chores. Silently getting up he walked out of the shared bedroom, past the training room and towards the kitchen. Realising a painful sigh, Kai winced as his mind wandered to the painful event that had happened last night.

And it isn't pleasant.

Flashback.

Kai stood at the sink with a far away look on his face as he washed the big pile of dishes.

"Kai" Jay spoke with a slight irritated tone in his voice. Kai didn't hear him as he beautifully hummed to the song, Immortals from fall out boys. All the other ninja were getting a little jealous of Kai's amazing voice.

"KAI!" Shouted Cole angrily among Kai jump and snap at him rudely.

"What?" 5 pairs of eyes glared at Kai in fury. Kai gulped when he realised his slip and whimpered slightly as if he was silently begging for forgiveness. Cole's released a angry grow as he walked over to Kai and

 _SMACK!_

Kai let out a painful yelp as he fell to the floor,. The others laught at his pain except for a certain two who glanced at each other than Kai looking worried to death. As the others continued to laugh, a dish that Kai had been washing fell ontop of his head as everyone gasped and went silent. Kai's vision slowly got dark until he could only hear two voices shouting in worry and anger, desperately trying to stop the huge amount of blood flowing out his head. 10 more minutes of the two voices shouting angrily at the silent Ninja until Kai gave into the invading darkness until he went into the relief that was unconsciousness, his last thoughts being

' I wonder which two actually care for someone like me'

end of Flashback

Kai shivered as he remembered the what had accused the previous night. It still hurt a lot. Kai began preparing breakfeast as he released the 100th sigh that morning. The nightmares still fresh in his mind.

Yep! Totally did not want a repeat of yesterday.

 **This is another Kai based story. YAY. There will be a lot of bashing, some less than others. And the people who will be Kai's hero is...**

 **Morro...**

 **Ronin...**

 **Skylor... And finally...**

 **Neuro!**

 **And mystery ninja and Sensei number one of course! You guys try to guess who will comfort Kai out of the Ninja and Sensei.**

 **And all the people from Master Chens tournament will support Kai.**

 **The ninja are angry at Kai because they think Kai is like Morro since back then Kai want to be the Green Ninja but now the ninja are thinking that he wants to replace Lloyd. But that is not the truth. Nya will be bashed as I will make things more interesting with Cole and Jay ;). And then I will make this huge twist in the next chapter so expect that! Anyway I'll catch u all later**

 **CrystalVampire peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. And welcome back to Last of The Purebloods! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

There was an awkward silence in the dining room on the Bounty. The ninja happily ate Kai's delicious food, however it was just that everyone kept sending glances at Kai who wasn't eating at all. Now that wouldn't seem too weird if it wasn't for the mouth watering breakfast. Everything was still nicely hot and the ninja had dug in as soon as possible, not even bothering to thank or wait for Kai. Well except for Lloyd and Zane.

After getting over the smell and taste of the heavenly food. Cole looked at Jay to Kai strangely, suggesting to the fact that he wasn't eating. Jay shrugged before continuing to devour the food, but stopped and looked at Kai when Sensei Garmadon spoke.

"Kai, thank you for the lovely food, it's amazing." Kai was about to brush off the rare compliment but was quickly cut off.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you not eating?" The question was what everyone was asking in their heads as they turned to stare at Kai.

Kai nervously rubbed the back of his head as he searched his mind vigorously for an excuse. He can't just say that he normally starved himself and because he was having slight... _issues._ Releasing a mental sigh Kai forced a smile on his face and gagged a chuckle out of his throat.

"I'm not really hungry Sensei. Don't worry about me and finish the food, I did make it for you guys." Garmadon frowned slightly at that and shook his head at the obviously faked smile.

"No Kai. You will need your energy for training today. The food is for you as well" Kai narrowed his eyes before quickly going back to a calm and neutral expression, not at all liking it when he had to keep finding an excuse for himself.

" I appreciate your concern Sensei. But the food is already all gone so..."

True to his word, all the food had disappeared. Garmadon glared at at the ninja before shaking his head in disappointment and standing up, putting his plate in the sink before excusing himself.

" Once again I thank you for the lovely meal Kai. I expect you all ready for training at 9:00 sharp. Am I clear?"

There was a chorus of 'yes Sensei' before he left to prepare the ninjas training and ponder on his students weird behavior. Sensei Wu frowned before following his brother's actions and chasing after him. The dining room was left in dead silence, all eyes were on Kai who kept an emotionless face.

"So Kai…?" Cole's voice sliced through the thick silence in an attempt to break the tension.

"So..what?" Kai raised a single elegant eyebrow at his so called 'brother',wondering why in ninjago he was actually talking to him. Kai mentally chuckled, what has it been, 10 months? No a whole year and three quarters since Cole talked to him in a civilized conversation.

"So...How are you from...well you know...yesterday?" The nervousness was clear in the normally strong voice. Kai's calm and elegant features twisted into a dark scowl as his gold eyes flashed.

"I'm absolutely fine Cole. To be completely honest with you I am totally used to it. It's perfectly normal for me to get a severe head injury and my so called 'brothers' to laugh at my pain. Heck even my own sister, my own flesh and blood. So yeah Cole, another fun and joyful day for Kai." Kai growled out in anger...no pure RAGE. The other ninja in the room bowed their in shame. Cole couldn't even look at Kai much or less reply. But Cole being the stubborn rock he is shyly replied.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kai. I had no i-idea w-what came over me. I think I speak for the rest of the team as well" Kai saw red, but quickly composed himself. Slowly moving his way towards the exit, he didn't even bother to turn around, he let a bitter laugh escaped his mouth.

"You know what. I had no idea either" and with that last comment he left to prepare for Garmadon's training.

Lloyd Garmadon shot up from his chair and growled. He glared angrily at his 'fellow' ninja, all he could see was red.

"Now you've gone and done it. Can't you guys just leave the poor guy alone. Man, I can't believe you!" With his part said, he dashed out the room and after Kai.

Silence reigned once again in the dining room. Until Jay, being the guy who hated silence, released a sigh and mumbled quietly, though he knew the others could hear him.

"Well we defeated the Overlord twice, defeated the serpentine and Chen, and we even defeated Morro." Jay shook his head before stuffing it in his arms.

"But we royally screwed up this time didn't we" It wasn't a question, it was the plain old truth. One by one silently, the ninja placed their plate in the sink and left to prepare for the morning. Not finding the strength to look at one another, or themselves.

 **With the sensei's**

When Wu caught up to Garmadon, he noticed the troubled look on his face.

"What is the matter brother?" Garmadon jumped in surprise, having been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed his brother's presence.

"Nothing…" Wu frowned at the obvious excuse of a lie.

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me what the matter is!" Garmadon turned to look at his younger, but older looking brother's stern face. Releasing a sigh he began to spill his thoughts, knowing it was futile to get around his brother.

"Its...Kai. I felt a...presence inside him... that I know _too_ well. How could I not know the most strongest being in all the 16 realms. I have always felt a hidden darkness within Kai's soul and now i fear for the future." Garmadon tried to hide the panic that laced through his voice. Wu's eyes widened in shock and terror.

"Y-you d-don't p-possibly m-mean w-well... _it_ _!_ " Garmadon lowered his head causing Wu eyes to widen even more in disbelief. Wu frantically shook his head in stubborn resistance.

"Y-you're joking! Yes that's it, you're _kidding_! I made sure that _monster_ was locked away for good. How in my father's name could that _thing_ possibly escape it's eternal prison?!" Garmadon could only shake his head sadly, this was something he wanted to avoid.

"Father knew it and we both did as well, along with all the elemental masters. There was no chance that _anything_ can hold him back for long, but for now, we must prepare the ninja, especially Lloyd, and keep a very, _very_ close eye on Kai." Still in the aftermath of the shock, Wu dumbly nodded his head, walking towards his room to have a cup of tea and sit down to process the news he had just been told.

Garmadon's eyes followed his brothers back before turning the other way to get started with the ninja's lesson, his thoughts centered on the red clad ninja.

' _...death…'_

 **With Kai and Lloyd**

Lloyd dashed into their shared bedroom on the bounty in hopes that he'd find Kai there. When he reached his destination, he froze for a second, for once being scared what was behind their bedroom door. Pushing those thoughts aside, Lloyd cautiously pushed the door open. Taking a step inside the unnaturally deathly quiet room, his eyes found them looking at Kai's bed. Lloyd's eyes widened in horror.

"No…"

 **Line break/**

Lloyd's green eyes looked into Kai's gold ones that reflected off the bloody dagger in his hands. Blood trickled down Kai's wrist like and endless river. Kai's eyes seemed to glaze over, like in a trance. Placing a pale finger on soft lips, Kai made a shushing motion before turning over in his bed, the dagger held close.

"Kai...y-you c-cut your-" a childish giggle filled the room as Lloyd felt a bone chilling shiver up his spine. Kai once again turned to look at him, his eyes glowing a bloody crimson.

"It makes me feel better. It makes me feel... _ **alive**_ " Lloyd's body froze in fear as Kai made the shushing motion again, like a kid playing hide and seek, before slowly bringing his wrist up to his mouth, happily lapping the blood with an expression of bliss. Lloyd stared at Kai's form for what felt like years, but in reality was only 2 minutes. Lloyd snapped out of his trance, only to freeze again when he felt confused gold orbs baring into his soul.

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?" Taking a minute to take in his surroundings, he jumped when he realized what Lloyd had caught him doing. Bowing his head, Kai felt the tears about to fall. Lloyd although shocked, terrified and equally confused, cautiously moved to sit next to Kai on his bed, his movement frigid from the shock.

"K-kai, a-are you a-alright?" Lloyd tried his best to compose himself but knew he would just be even more shocked later on.

"I-I k-know w-what this looks l-like, but I-I c-can e-explain…." Kai trailed off. his voice thick with hopelessness. Lloyd looked at Kai with sadness and a hint of pity, but instantly covered it up, knowing that Kai absolutely _**despised**_ pity.

"H-how long has this been going on?" Dulled gold orbs turned a deep ocean blue filled to the brim with tears. Lloyd couldn't help but gasp and look on in awe.

"K-Kai! Your eyes, they're..t-they're…" Kai's eyes widened in shock and panic as he looked at the shorter ninja in terror.

"M-my eyes, what about my eyes! What color are they? Do they look normal? I swear I'm not ev-"

"THEY'RE BLUE!" Kai felt a swarm of relief overcome him at the green clad ninja's outburst, letting a small laugh escape his mouth.

"Yeah. That's normal,whenever I feel sad they turn blue, never knew why though…" Kai trailed off as he was shot with a distant memory.

 _Kai laughed softly at the shocked expression of the girl in front of him._

" _Yeah. That's normal,whenever I feel sad they turn blue, never know why though…"_

 _She have light brown curly hair, elbow length, fair skin, freckles and rosy cheeks, she was wealthy but not spoiled. She pouted cutely, causing Kai to chuckle triggering her to giggle._

" _Well that's pretty awesome if you ask me! But why are you sad?" Kai looked at her softly before leaning down to give her a soft peck on the forehead._

" _I'm leaving…"_

'That was the last time I saw _her'_

Shaking his head to get rid of the depressing memory, Kai looked at the green ninja with a small smile.

"Lloyd. Can you do me a favor? Don't tell the others you ever saw this, especially not the sensei's" Lloyd looked at Kai with uncertainty but reluctantly nodded his head.

"Alright, only if you promise not to cut yourself." Kai looked pointedly at Lloyd before shaking his head.

"Alright, we've got a deal then." After shaking on it, both smiled strongly at each other before getting off the bed.

"We should probably head down to the dojo, or your dad will be pissed" nodding in agreement the both cleaned up the evidence of the incident and then headed out the room. As they walked in an uncomfortable silence, Kai spoke up.

"Hey Lloyd.." Kai stopped in front of the dojo doors causing Lloyd to stop and look back in confusion.

"Yeah?"

Kai seemed to hesitate for quite awhile before looking up nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

Lloyd stared at him in acknowledgement, silently urging him to continue. Kai chewed the bottom of his lip,before shaking his head and forcing a smile.

"Never mind, its not that important" If Lloyd didn't bye it, then he was trying his best not to show it. Lloyd softly nodded his head before they entered the dojo.

 **DONE!** **Hope this isn't too short and I'm** _ **really**_ **sorry about the long wait guys and I'll try my best to get to updating faster. Anyway, I have writer's block and I hope you guys can give me some more ideas, the sooner the better,so I can write more chapters, but for now, I'll respond to the reviews.**

 **The unicorn lover lol xox- No , I am not going to make Kai get angry at them, I'm going to make Kai pissed with them,what you read in this chapter is nothing compared to later on. I will add a songs or two in the next chapter but you guys need to give me ideas, I really need for your support and review.**

 **NerdyJD~Thanks alot for your review and support!**

 **Icegirl75 or thesoniclove- awwww geez thanks, but you're the awesome one so Thank you for your support and review.**

 **Kairocksrainbow(Guest)- Thanks a bunch for the support and I know right, I wanna kill the ninja's too, but Karma is a female dog. Thanks again for the support and review.**

 **This is awesome (guest) Thx a bunch,a nd no you're awesome, all of my reviewers and readers are! Thanks for the support and review..**

 **Kai's Girlfriend- I know right, poor Kai right, well just you wait, the ninja will get what they deserve, you know what they say 'What goes round, comes round' so yeah! Thanks for the support and review.**

 **Thx a lot guys I really appreciate it, Merry Late Xmas everyone and a Happy new year.**


	3. GOODBYE

**IT'S BEEN AGES. I HAVEN'T GONE ON FANFICTION FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER...**

 **I AM SAD TO SAY I HAVE DELETED 'NINJAGO FATHER'S DAY' AND 'NOT GONNA DIE TONIGHT' . I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THEIR SUPPORT AND KINDNESS AND FOR EVEN READING MY CRAP WRITING. I WILL DELETE THIS STORY SOON... HOWEVER, AS LAST OF THE PUREBLOODS IS ONE OF MY FAV FANFIC'S OF ALL TIME...I AM ABANDONING THIS STORY AND PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION. SO IF ANYONE WANT'S TO CONTINUE IT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. I'M ALSO LEAVING FANFICTION WITH A HEAVY HEART, BUT IT'S A DECISION I MADE. THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING, YOU'VE BEEN GREAT, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. BUT...EVEN IF I WANTED TO CONTINUE...FANFICTIONS RULES...IN MY OPINION, ARE A LITTLE BIT...WELL...TOO RESTRICTING FOR ME.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ THIS I APPRECIATE IT... AFTER HOW LONG I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT.**

 **THANK YOU...AND...GOODBYE...**

 **CRYSTALVAMPIRE6789 PEACE OUT.**


End file.
